


Perverted Family

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bestiality, Come Swallowing, Condoms, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Groping, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Molestation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After a young boy's great grandpa passed away, his sister invited him to visit her at her newly obtained home after being separated for several years from a divorce, but once he got there, things didn't go as expected while the family has a secret that was left uncheck for far to long, making the boy's life take a turn that he will never forget.





	Perverted Family

“Sorry I’m late.” My dad said. “I got held up with a patient. Where’s my son?”

“It’s fine, and he’s buried in his books as usual.” My babysitter said as she pointed at me, making my dad look to me and smile when he saw the wall of books in front of me.

“I see you meant literal on that statement.” He said with a chuckle, making her smile and nod. “Was he any trouble?”

“Are you kidding?” She asked. “I never hear a word from him and I nearly forget that he's here sometimes. My large library seems to keep him occupied all the time and I fear I may run out of books soon if he reads that many in one sitting.”

“Yes, I know what you mean on his speed reading.” He said. “I need to branch him out from the bookworm habits.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a bookworm.” She said with a smile. “I love my students when they like to read. What I don't like about him the most is that he’s too quiet, even in class.”

He smiled and nodded before giving her a fifty.

“That’s too much.” She said. “You said ten dollars an hour and it’s only been four hours.”

“I don't care.” He said with a chuckle.

“As you wish.” She said with a smile as he stuffed the money into her pocket and walked to me before trying to take the book from me, making me grip onto it tighter.

“Come on son.” He said with a chuckle and picked me up. “You can finish reading it when I ask her to watch you again.”

I shook my head, then pointed to the pages that were left.

“Oh I see, ten pages or so left.” He said. “Okay, you got one minute.”

I smiled and started to read my fastest, making him chuckle as I read a page in about seven seconds.

“I wish you would teach me that skill.” He said.

Once I was finished with my book, he took it from me and set it on the pile before looking at my sitter.

“Thanks again Bella.” He said, making her nod as he walked outside of her house.

Once we got to his car, he put me in the passenger seat, then buckled me up as I grabbed a book from the back seat, making him chuckle.

“I’m so glad you don’t need much to be entertained.” He said as he walked to his side of the car.

Once he got in, he started to drive. A few minutes later, I came up to the last few pages, as my dad stopped the car, making me glance up to see we were at a Walmart supercenter. He got out and opened my door, making me look at him.

“Since you have been a good boy all year, I think you earned a book.” He said. “What do you think about that?”

I smiled and hugged him.

“Thanks.” I said. “I hope you don’t mind me getting a bundle.”

“Bundles sound good if it will keep you occupied while I go to work today.” He said. “What’s the damage?”

“I neglected to mention, that I already bought it with my bank card and it should be waiting in this store.” I said with nervousness in my voice. “I just wish a refund for the deal.”

He chuckled with a small grin and nodded.

“Okay, I can do that.” He said. “Now, the damage please.”

“Twenty-four.” I said.

“Damn, not bad.” He said with surprise and pulled out the cash before giving it to me. “How many books are in the bundle?”

“Four.” I said, making him smile with impression. “It’s the Inheritance Cycle Collection.”

“Never heard of that.” He said.

“That’s because your not a book reader.” I said. “I’m a fan of his books and wanted hard copies instead of digital since I don’t know when my batteries will run dry on my tablet.”

He smiled as he nodded.

“Let’s go get your books then.” He said. “Unless you want me to get it while you read the rest of that book.”

“The second option.” I said, making him chuckle and walk away, while I closed the door.

Once I was almost finished, he came back while looking at the box with a smile.

“I see why you like it." He said, making me smile as I took the box. "You and your love for dragons.”

He got in the car as I opened the box before beginning to read the first book. Once we got home my dad opened my door and grabbed for me, then walked to the house. I reached out to the mailbox as we got to the door before grabbing the mail, making my dad chuckle since I didn’t look away from the book.

“God, your eyes must have glue on them.” He said making me smile. “At least you are still aware of your surroundings… Well, most of the time.”

My smile widened as he headed to the living room and set me down, then grabbed the mail as I glanced to it and noticed none were for me, making me sigh.

“You never get mail son.” He said with a smile as I let go.

“I was hoping for random junk mail for me to read.” I said.

“That won't happen until you get a drivers license, but you got another three years for that if you chose to take that course.” He said. “I’ll let you read my mail if there is nothing private or work related if you want.”

I nodded as I went to my book.

“I think your teacher is right, you are too quiet.” He grumbled, making me giggle as he walked away while reading something from the mail.

About four steps later, he froze as he dropped the other mail, making me looked at him to see him holding a paper with sorrow on his face.

“What’s wrong dad?” I asked.

“It seems my grandpa died and gave us a few hundred grand in his will.” He said with emotion in his voice. “Don’t let it bother you. I’ll be fine.”

I grabbed for the other mail he dropped, making him take them from me before kissing me on the forehead.

“Please go back to your book.” He said, making me nod as I sat back and looked to my book.

Once I got through a few chapters, I stood up and walked to the kitchen to see my dad wasn’t there, so I preheated the oven and grabbed a deep dish from the strainer in hope I can cheer him up with something good to eat. When I was about to finish building my chicken and broccoli Alfredo lasagna, I look to the stove to see my dad standing there with a small smile on his face.

“That’s my job.” He said with a slight whine, making me smile and put it in the oven, then turn to hug him.

He hugged me back as he stared at my face with worry growing on his.

“I see, you can’t help worrying about me.” He said. “Is that why you stole my job?”

I smiled as I nodded, making him rub my back as he sighed, then held up a letter. I grabbed it before setting the timer to the stove so it will turn off the oven once it sounds since we tend to forget about it if we don’t. I looked to the page to see it had handwriting on it saying, ‘Hay daddy, I am making this letter in hope to see my brother again and you to of course, but we both know your way too busy to visit with being a doctor and all that. I have convinced mom to allow him to come visit for summer break. If you would, please convince him on visiting. If you are successful, drop him over at my new house as soon as you can. Mom was given a huge house by great grandpa, that I don’t quite know and knew me somehow. I kinda feel terrible writing this too. Well, please ask Adrian to come over, I miss him very much and I’m kinda forgetting his face from being separated for seven years which is scaring me. Love, your princess, Madlyn’.

I took a deep breath and gave it back to my dad before walking away.

“So?” He said.

“I don't want to be around Courtney or mom.” I said. “They hate me and is a pain in the ass any time I’m near them. I still know they are stuck up...”

“Oi, watch your mouth!.” He growled, making me look at him. “Don’t talk like that about your mother and sister...”

“Step mother and sister.” I said.

“I don't care.” He growled as anger filled his face. “Don’t punish Madlyn who is your real sister with something she has no control over.”

I stared at him, then took a deep breath before nodding.

“Sorry dad, forgive me.” I said softly as I walked passed him. “I’ll go.”

He stared at me with worry quickly growing on his face as I walked to my room. Once I got there, I grabbed my tablet before pulling up my book app and started to read short stories as I sat down. A little under an hour passed and the stove beeped, making me stand up.

“I’ll get it.” My dad said as he pushed me back to my chair. “You done enough making It and boy, does it smell good.”

I smiled and nodded before going back to my book, then noticed my batteries were getting low, making me move to my bed before plugging it in as I finished the book. Once I finished it, I turned off the tablet before my dad gave me a plate as he chowed down like a dog and wet dog food, making me giggle with a smile as I shook my head.

“It’s not that good.” I said as I grabbed my plate. “Use a fork.”

“Yes it is.” He said with a mouthful, making me giggle again. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say an Angel possessed you and made it.”

My smile widened as I shook my head again before I walked to the living room and sat down.

“You’re actually going to watch TV with me?” He asked.

“Nope.” I said with a smile.

“Figures.” He said, making me giggle. “At least you spend time with me when you’re not eyes deep in your books.”

He sat down and started eating with a fork, making me eat mine. Once I was finished, he took my plate and put it in the sink before returning with a beer and a quart of orange juice, making me reach for the beer as I held back my smile.

“Not happening.” He said with a chuckle as he put the orange juice in my hand. “Not until you are legal age.”

“I know, just testing.” I said, making him chuckle again as I started to drink.

Once I was half way with the carton, my eyes started to become heavy, making me close up the jug and lean my head on my dad. He wrapped his arm around me before rubbing my shoulder, then kissed the top of my head.

“Son, wake up and get packed please.” My dad said, making me open my eyes to see I was dangling off my bed with my blankets holding me by my leg.

He looked into the room and chuckled.

“How can you sleep like that?” He asked.

“I’m surprised I didn't wake or touch the ground.” I said, making him chuckle again before helping me out.

Once I was to my feet, he gave me a duffle bag.

“Clothes only on this one.” He said. “I'll get you a suitcase for your books since I don't want them stolen and you can hide your diary from your sisters.

“Journal, I’m not a girl.” I growled, making him chuckle.

“Sorry, forgot.” He said with another chuckle as he walked away.

I sighed as I shook my head and started to unload my clothes from my dresser. Once I had none left in the dresser, I went to my closet and grabbed a suit.

“You won't need that.” My dad said.

“I’m going to bring it anyways.” I said. “You never know.”

“Okay.” He said with a smile before I rolled up my suit.

“Why do you roll everything?” He asked.

“It uses less space and creates no wrinkles.” I said.

“Really, where did you learn that?” He asked.

“A fact magazine about travailing.” I said, making him smile and left the suitcase before turning to leave.

“I’ll never look at a book the same way after hearing that.” He mumbled. “That’s some useful information.”

I smiled as I started to put my books in the briefcase, then caught up in my journal. Once I was finished, I grabbed my tablet before turning to the door to see my dad was reading over my shoulder.

“Dad.” I growled. “Some of this is private.”

“You’re almost as bad as your sister.” He said with a giggle. “At least you don't yell at me for it. You ready?”

“Not really.” I said softly, making him take a deep breath as disappointment filled his face.

I grabbed my luggage and started walking to the door, but stopped when I spotted my Eragon book I was reading last night. I grabbed it and put it in my suitcase before looking around for any other books I may have missed, but spotted none.

“The other three are in the car.” My dad said.

I nodded and walked outside before getting in the car, then put the luggage in the back and grabbed my books before putting it in the suitcase. Once everything was out of my way, I pulled out my tablet and started to read as my dad started to drive.

“In two miles, turn left.” My dad’s GPS said, making me whine as I hated that thing.

“Sorry, I don't know where this house is.” He said with a chuckle.

“That’s fine.” I said as I pulled out my earbuds and I put on my music, making him smile in amusement.

About an hour later, my dad pulled down one of my earbuds.

“Quickly please, I’m going to be late for work.” He said.

I grabbed my luggage as I looked out the window, making my mouth crack open from the house not being a house, but instead, a huge manor that was made with white stone or something that had five windows on the bottom with four on top.

“Priceless.” He said with a chuckle before taking a picture of my face.

“Tell me they don’t act like rich bitches now.” I whined, making his excitement turn to anger before quickly saying. “Forgive me, it slipped. I love you dad.”

His face filled with worry as I quickly got out of the car, then walked to a metal gate. I stared at the unkempt lawn that looked terrible from not being mowed or raked for about a half year leaving patches of tall grass and weeds everywhere. I grabbed the gate and grunted as I tried to open it, making me put my feet on the concrete wall that surrounded the property to use my legs.

“Um, son, use the release latch.” He said with a chuckle, making me look at him to see him pointing with an amused smile.

I looked to the location he was pointing to see the latch, making me sigh and get down as he chuckled again.

“Please behave.” He said as I opened the gate, making me nod and start heading toward the manor.

As I walked down a path that was half way taken by nature, I glanced all over the house since everything looked really old and creepy, making my nerves start to rattle. Once I got to the door, I noticed a Chubb lock that required an old skeleton key.

“You gotta be kidding me.” I grumbled. “How old is this place?”

I opened the door as my nerves started to jumble up from the fright that I might see inside with either the mind numbing luxurious look or the terrifying haunted look. Once I stepped inside, I sighed in relief from it being neither. Well, not fully neither since it was close to being luxurious side when I spotted an antique grandfather clock that looked to be from the seventeen hundreds. I stared at the somewhat clean red carpets that led up some stairs to the second floor, while a hall led around it.

“God, this spaciousness and middle age look is going to drive me nuts.” I whined, but my voice echoed throughout the house, making a giggle fill the air from up the steps.

I looked to her to see a beautiful girl about my age staring at me with excitement. She ran down the steps and leaped at me, making me gasp as she tackled me to the ground before she kissed me all over the place.

“Easy Madlyn.” My mom yelped. “You don't want to kill him on the first few seconds he steps into the house, do you?”

“Sorry.” Madlyn said as she kissed me a few more times before getting off me.

I stared out in disbelief since she no longer looks like the Madlyn I knew.

“Are you okay honey?” My mom asked as she came into view once I didn't get up.

I stared at her since she sounded calm and less angry that I remembered. She also looked more sane somehow.

“Honey?” She said as her face filled with worry, then she grabbed my wrist before she smiled.

“Did she steal your first kiss?” She asked, making Madlyn giggle as my face started to burn up.

“It’s not like I kissed him on the lips, yet.” Madlyn said, making my mom giggle as she helped me to my feet.

“How old is this place?” I asked. “I hate how the lawn looks.”

“Yeah, me too.” She said with discomfort. “This place was built in seventeen ninety-nine.”

I whined with a whimper

“This is so going to drive me nuts.” I whined.

“Why?” She asked.

“Everything is so different back then and I'm not so good with different.” I said, making her smile and nod.

“Well you’ll have to get used to it.” She said. “You’ll be here all summer break.”

“That’s what I was afraid of.” I said with a sigh.

“Show him around and to his room, will you honey.” She said as she looked to Madlyn.

“Gladly.” She said with a smile as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to a room that was upstairs.

I looked around to see the room had modern furniture, but candles for lighting.

“Tell me this place has electric.” I whined.

“Not yet.” She said. “The place has been abandoned for quite a long time. This is your room.”

She turned to me and looked me up and down slowly with a smile growing on her face.

“Damn, you are so hot.” She said, making my mother giggle from another room as my face started to burn up.

She stared at me as love slowly filled her face before she kissed me on the lips, making me stare out in disbelief.

“There now it’s official, I stole your first kiss.” She said with a giggle before pulling me down the hall until we came to a room.

“This is my room, you can come in anytime when I’m inside.” She said, then pulled me to the next door. “This one belongs to Courtney and always has her door locked.”

She pulled me to a final door that was on the left side and it was open.

“And this is where mom sleeps.” She said. “Do you have any questions?”

“Yes, why did you kiss me on the lips?” I asked.

“Because it looked like you needed it little brother.” She said as she pulled me further down the hall before we came to some stairs, then pulled me down them.

“I freaking hate this place.” I grumbled. “It’s way too big for me.”

“I kinda like it.” She said as she pulled me to the kitchen.

“You hungry?” She asked.

“Yes.” I said, making her pull me to the pantry.

I looked around to see the place was full of dry and canned goods that looked to be able to last a small family for about a year.

“Take your pick.” She said with a smile.

“No kidding.” I said, making her smile widen before I grabbed some peas with a beef stew.

“Gross.” She whined. “How can you stand peas?”

“I’m a good boy.” I said with a smile, making her stare at me, then her love started to come back.

“Please tell me your not falling for me.” I said. “I mean your pretty and all, but you’re my sister.”

Her face filled with nervousness as it became red as a cherry.

“Okay, I think I need to leave you with that feeling.” I said as I turned to leave, but she grabbed my arm and turn me to her before hugging me.

“I love you so much.” She said, making me take a breath as I hugged her back, then she grabbed my ass with both hands, making me grunt.

“The hell.” I whined as I pulled away to see her biting her lip. “What's the matter with you?”

“Nothing.” She said as her cherry for a face returned while she struggled to hold back her smile.

“Tell me you don’t do this to all the boys.” I said.

“Nope, you’re the first.” She said. “You’re so freaking hot.”

“Okay, you changed.” I said in discomfort before walking out of the house.

“I know, so has mom.” She said.

“Yeah I noticed, less anger and hatred towards me.” I said as I left the kitchen to see my mom standing there with shame on her face.

“I didn’t mean to take out my anger on you honey.” She said, then looked to the cans before she smiled. “Oh good, your going to show your sister’s how to be a good girl.”

“Not a girl.” I growled.

“Not what I meant.” She said with a giggle and walked away. “Can openers are in the first drawer next to the sink.”

I turned around just to walk into Madlyn as she grabbed my crotch, making me grunt before staring at her in disbelief as my cock started to wake up before her face filled with disbelief while she felt my cock.

“Slow the fuck down.” I growled as I pulled her hand off me. “Get a boyfriend to do that to.”

She took a deep breath as I walked passed her, making me look at the mound she just made before adjusting myself to make it feel less discomforting.

Once my hunger was sate, I went to my room and spotted my luggage on the floor next to my bed, making me open my suitcase before grabbing my Eragon book and resumed my reading. An hour passed and the house started to heat up, making me take off my shirt. A moan filled the air, making me look to my door to see Madlyn staring at me with a smile as she yanked her hand to her side.

“What.” I said.

“You got a nice six pack.” She said with a small grin, making my face heat up.

“Go away you perv.” I said, making her giggle before stepping in, then sat next to me as she looked at my book.

“I hope you know we all like to walk around in our underwear and bras from how hot it gets in this house.”

“Great.” I whined. “I hate the heat.”

“So what do you like to do?” She asked.

“I’m doing it.” I said, making her look to my face in confusion, then it slowly faded as she glanced to my book.

“That’s it?” She asked as disapproval filled her face.

“Yep.” I said as I looked back to my book.

“What kind of boy are you if you don’t like video games like me?” She whined, making a giggle from my mom sound from downstairs.

“I don’t meet many girls that like video games.” I said. “You’re the one that introduced me to books when we were younger.”

“Yeah, I don’t remember that.” She said before shame filled her face. “To tell you the truth, I don’t remember much when we last were together.”

“It’s fine, I remember a lot.” I said. “Especially mom and Courtney.”

“Do you hate them?” She asked.

“What, no.” I said in disbelief. “I thought they hated me. I missed them a lot, but their moods, I didn’t. You were the only one that was decent to be around.”

“Hopefully I’m going to be better than what I used to be.” She said with a smile, making me stare at her in discomfort.

“Lunch time, come and eat if you're hungry.” My mom shouted, making Madlyn stand up and run downstairs as I put my book away before lying down since I needed a nap.

I woke up from something touching my chest, making me look to the person to see it was Madlyn with a love stricken face.

“Why are you so horny?” I whined, making her smile.

“You're the first boy that is my type.” She said.

“Brother here.” I said with a slight whine.

“I don't care.” She said, making me stare at her in disbelief before her face filled with worry. “Sorry, I’ll take it slower if I can. I'm struggling to keep it slow.”

My face twitched from the thought of her liking me like that.

“I-I, think I need to explore the house.” I shuddered as I stood up and walked out of the room before heading downstairs near the kitchen, then looked to the right to see a door.

I walked to it and opened it, revealing a bathroom with a modern tub.

Well that’s a refreshing change.” I mumbled as I walked in, then closed the door before filling the tub.

I took off my clothes, then turned around to see Madlyn standing there with a cherry for a face.

“Get out.” I growled.

“Nope.” She said with a grin. “I like this.”

I whined and decided to ignore her before grabbing the body soap from a shelf and got in the tub. Madlyn stepped closer before grabbing a washcloth.

“Can I wash you?” She asked.

“No.” I said firmly before she sighed, then she started to take off her clothes, making me stare at her in disbelief. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Because I want to spend as much time as I can with you before you leave again.” She said as she dropped her panties, making my eyes lock to her slit before she bit her lip.

“God why me.” I whined as my shaft started to wake up again.

I took a deep breath as I turned off the water, then grabbed the washcloth she was holding and started to wash up. A second later, she started to get in, making me glance at her B cup breasts.

“Damn, you got big breasts for only being one year older than me.” I said, making her giggle.

“Wait until you see Courtney’s.” She said.

“Well she’s seventeen, so of course she’s going to be huge.” I said.

She grabbed my hand that had the washcloth in it and put it on her breast, making me stare at her in the eyes, then took a deep breath before returning to myself as she looked to my cock.

“Damn your big down there.” She said.

“No I’m not.” I said. “I’m average.”

“Which is?” She asked with a small grin as I looked at her in disbelief.

“None ya.” I said. “Freaking pervert.”

Her grin widened as I started to wash myself again. Once I was done, I got ready to get out, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me to her before she placed the washcloth on her.

“Wash me please.” She said.

“No.” I whined and pulled away standing up, making her eyes lock to my cock with disbelief.

“Damn, that’s got to be at least five inches.” She said, making me stare at her in disbelief since she guessed right.

I got out of the bath before taking a deep breath as I dried off, then started to put on my clothes, but noticed my pants were gone, making me look at her.

“Where are they?” I asked.

“Not telling.” She said. “You're going to join us with the walking around in your underwear.”

I looked around before spotting a cupboard, making me open it to see it was full of medical supplies.

“I’m so glad I don’t fear people seeing my body.” I said.

“Why would you.” She said with a giggle. “You’re so hot.”

I struggled to hold back a smile as I went to the door and looked around the corner, then noticed my mom standing there with a smile before glancing to Madlyn.

“Tell me you care.” I whined.

“About what?” She asked as her smile faded.

“About her trying to hit on me and molesting me.” I said, making her face fill with disbelief.

I walked upstairs.

“Why are you forcing him?” My mom growled, making me look back in disbelief.

“The fuck is wrong with you mom.” I mumbled as I walked upstairs, then went toward my room, but froze when I spotted Courtney standing at her door in her underwear and bra.

I stared at her huge D cup breast in disbelief since that wasn’t what I thought they would be when Madlyn said it would be big. She looked at me, before hate filled her face, then her eyes scanned every inch of my body.

“Get the fuck away from me you perverted fuck before I beat the shit out of you.” She growled, sounding just like I remember her, making my heart race as I fled passed her and into my room.

Once I got there, I closed the door and laid down before closing my eyes. I woke up from something touching my crotch, making me grab the person to see Madlyn standing there with a candle stick in her hand and she was completely naked. Rapid clicking filled the air as something was moving toward my room. A second later, a dog about half my height came in before jumping on the bed, then stared at me before fleeing the room.

“The hell was that all about.” She said.

“Get out please.” I said, making her sigh and leave the room before I closed and locked the door, then laid down.

I woke up from Courtney yelping out.

“Stupid dog.” She said. “Watch where you put your foot.”

I stood up and left my room before heading to the kitchen stairs, but froze as a moan from Courtney's room filled the air, making me glance in as I approached, then froze with a slack jaw as I spotted the dog from last night balls deep in her pussy.

“What the fuck.” I mumbled as the dog fucked her furiously, then pushed in as he stopped moving as he panted.

I stared at the cum that drip from her slit, making my cock start to throb.

“Good boy.” She moaned, making me whine and turn to leave, but froze when I spotted Madlyn staring at my mound with a small grin.

“She is so freaking lucky that she gets a dick.” She said. “She won't share him with me either, but I love watching her get fucked.”

“God.” I whined and walked passed her.

Once I was downstairs, I spotted my mom cooking away in her underwear and bra.

“The fuck is wrong with my family.” I whined, making my mom look at me and smile before it faded immediately as she noticed me upset.

“Why mom?” I asked. “Don’t you have any rules?”

“Rules is what made me a bitch.” She said, making me stare at her in disbelief. “What happens in this house goes. Outside however, you must stay within the law.”

Someone grabbed me from behind and reached into my underwear before grabbing my cock, making me grunt as I grabbed her.

“Honey, please don’t force him.” My mom whined. “I don’t want him fearing us.”

I whined as I shook my head and pushed Madlyn away before fleeing to the bathroom, then locked myself in before I sat down on the toilet. I took a breath as I stared at my pulsing cock that was starting to hurt from the excitement.

“God, why do I have to be a boy.” I whined as I started to masturbate.

“Please honey, slow it down.” My mom said, making me look to her to see Madlyn standing there nude and a cherry face as she stared at me.

“How in the hell did you get in here!” I yelped before spotting the key in her hand. “Really.”

She giggled.

“So that letter was all just to get me in bed with you?” I asked with a whine.

“No, it just turnout like that once I saw your body.” She said. “I really wanted to see you and remember you.”

“Do you guys do this to each other?” I asked, making my mom and her nod.

“We like it.” My mom said.

“Can I help you with that?” Madlyn asked.

I stared at her, then took a deep breath.

“Just take it slow.” I whined, making her smile with excitement and moved to me as my mom stared at me in worry.

Madlyn grabbed my shaft, making me twitch from her delicate touch. Then she reached down to her slit before placing it on my cock and started to stroke me with a slippery hand.

“Oh shit.” I moaned as I lean back, making my mom giggle before moving up behind Madlyn.

She crouched down then lift her back end up before starting to lick her slit. I stared in disbelief as Madlyn close her eyes in pleasure before putting my cock into her mouth.

“W-wait.” I shuddered before my eyes rolled back from the great feeling she was giving me. “Fuck.”

A few seconds later, Madlyn changed angles, making me open my eyes to see my mom smiling as she got down to my groin, then started to suck my balls before a moan slipped from me as a chill ran through my body.

“This has to be a dream.” I moaned, making my mom giggle.

“It isn’t honey.” She said just as I started to feel my climax approaching, making me let out uncontrollable moans as I bucked my hips into my sister’s throat.

“He’s getting close honey.” My mom said. “Brace yourself.”

“Why did you have to say that.” I moaned before coming into my sister’s mouth, making her suck me harder.

“Please don’t swallow that in front of me.” I whined as I looked at her to see my mom was sucking me, making me stare in disbelief since i didn't know how they changed places without me noticing.

“Swallow what?” She asked with a smile, making me stare in discomfort.

“I’m done. I said nervously, making her smile and nod as they stepped back.

I looked around for my underwear, but didn’t find it, making me sigh as I glanced to them.

“Are you really going to make me walk around naked.” I whined.

“It would be appreciated.” Madlyn said, making my mom giggle.

I shook my head as I left the bathroom, then froze when I spotted Courtney standing there with a cherry for a face as she masturbated. She gasped as she looked at me, then to my cock as a smile grew on her face before running upstairs, making me take the other stairs to avoid her. Once I got to my room, I closed the door and laid on my bed before closing my eyes. I was awoken from being to hot, making me whine as I looked around before spotting Madlyn sleeping next to me naked while the dog stared at me from the other side. I flipped over before trying to crawl out of bed. The dog moved, making me look at him to see him staring at my ass as if he was about to mount me.

“Hell fucking no!” I yelped, making Courtney bust out in laughter as someone grabbed me before holding me still.

I looked to the person to see it was her as she grinned from ear to ear as her dog mounted me.

“Stay still or you you will regret it.” She said as i tried to push her away. “His claws are sharp as hell.”

“No...” I started to whine, then gasped as the dog slipped in me, making me stare out as it felt like nothing I ever thought to feel.

Courtney’s grin widen to and evil grin as he started to fuck me.

“Isn’t it the best feeling ever?” She asked.

I grunted as the hot slick chunk of meat moved inside me before a few moans slipped from me as I started to feel pleasure building within me, making me close my eyes.

“God, that face is so damn adorable.” She squeaked, then something touched my lips, making me open my eyes to see Madlyn kissing me.

I moaned as I started to kiss her back, making her smile as she opened her mouth before staring at her in disbelief, then taking a breath as I locked lips with her. A second later, the dog pushed his knot in me and came deep within, making me moan from his hot spunk filling me up.

“God.” I moaned.

“Good boy.” Courtney said as he slipped out of me and ran away, making her look at my ass as it oozed out the cum. “Who’s taking his other virginity?”

“Fuck you.” I growled.

“Gladly.” She said with a giggle as she grabbed my balls and gave them a massage. “I want that huge dick in me now that I see it’s bigger than my dogs. But I think our sister need her cherry popped first since mine is already taken.”

“Jeez, this family is messed up.” I whined just as something pushed into my ass, making me gasp as I looked back to see it was Madlyn putting three fingers in me as she started to finger fuck me before I moaned as I looked forward.

“Damn it, why me?” I whined.

“Because you’re the only boy in our lives and want you to love us.” Courtney said. “Get used to it if you plan to stay here all summer.”

“Come on sis, let's take him to my room.” Madlyn said as she pulled out of me.

“Okay.” Courtney said as she picked me up and grabbed my shaft before stroking it as she walked toward Madlyn’s room while my mom stared at me from the door blankly.

She stepped out of the way as they approached. Once I was set down, Madlyn got on the bed before pulling me on top of her as she stared into my eyes.

“Please.” She said softly, making me sigh and shook my head.

“Get it over with.” I grumbled, making her smile as someone grabbed my shaft.

I looked back to see my mom placing a condom on me.

“Well at least you guys have some lines that you don’t cross.” I mumbled.

“Sorry, that’s not going to happen with me.” Courtney said. “I’m on the pill and I want to feel your hot juices in me.”

I took a shaky breath as I looked back to Madlyn, then closed my eyes before grabbing my shaft to line it up to her. Once I thought i was ready, I opened my eyes to see her smiling with excitement in her eyes.

“Make love with me little brother.” She said before kissing me on the lips as she grabbed my ass and pushed me in her, making me moan as I stared out in disbelief from how divinely warm she was.

She smiled as she saw that and kissed me some more, pushing her tongue into my mouth before pulling mine in hers to suck on it.

“I think he can’t move.” My mom said with a giggle. “Take over honey.”

Madlyn grabbed me and flipped over on top of me, making me slip out before she grabbed me and pushed me back in. A moan slipped from my chest again, making me close my eyes as she pushed my whole cock into her before she started to rotate her hips on me.

“I love that face so freaking much.” Courtney said as the bed shifted before something touch my lips. “Lick please.”

I opened my eyes to see her slit was over my face, making me stare at it before she giggled.

“Yep, he definitely was a virgin.” She said. “My dog took mine when I was your age.”

“Just shut up.” I moaned as I started to lick her, then closed my eyes as I tried to focus on the amazing feeling Madlyn was giving me.

Not more than one minute later, Madlyn started to moan just as her walls clamped on me while warm liquid gushed over my balls, making me grunt as it started to push me over the edge, then I let out a loud moan as I came into the condom.

“God, my head is spinning.” I moaned, making everyone giggle as Madlyn got off me, then took off the condom to start sucking me.

"Move before he passes out." Courtney said, then pushed me into her slit as i passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
